MORE?
by Alice and Jasper Youngblood
Summary: so Bella get abducted by an Alien and she learns a lot more about the supernatural beings of this world
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own twilght!

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

aw i was dreaming

this is based off a playground game i once played.

ME pov (alien pov)

AW not again not this lake the pirrahnas _hurt._

Well better dial the number

"Hey Dem it's me"

"Oh not _again_"

"yes again"

"Well then see you in a sec."

Then the world swirled around me and I was back at the gates of the outlands.

"You get my ship?"

"Yup" Dem said.

"Is it better?"

"Yup"

"OK, so can I have it back?"

"Yup"

Then it appeared next to me carried by demon horses

"Thanks"

And then with that I slipped in the ship and sped off to forks.

When I got there I parked at Isabella Swan to check her out to see if she new more than the local stuff.

"PSST Bella,"

She got up and walked to her window and saw me and opened up her window.

"What is it with people and my window!!!"

"Your lucky Dem didn't come you'd be somewhere else now, I can't tell you where but I can if you come with me."

"Ok"

**and thats it for now Ali**


	2. The Cullen's

Disclaimer: Robin:We are heroes nothing more if you don't like it leave

Starfire:i like it more than you'll ever know,

Me:help

Cyborg:What

Me: Stephanie Myer's being a meanie

Beast boy: Who what huh

Raven: you have the brain of a dinosaur, you've never been the same since that one accident.

Me:she won't let me own twilight!

Back to story. head!!

**Bpov**

"Get in," The kid said waving to a small disk.

"How can we fit?" I asked.

"Don't worry we will"

I hopped in and surprisingly we fit and it was nice and cozy with lots of room and a cupholder!! A cupholder!

"How do we fit and what is there to drink?"

"Well we fit cause of demonic magic and for you there's nothing to drink, I highly doubt that you could drink expired pixie drink or really old lava or cloud. We are also going to take a little stop at a friends house, one you know quite well and one that I'm just meeting, the _Cullens"_ the kid said with acid in her voice, not her too what is up with hating vampires too. Demon's what there's more???

**The cullen's house Alicepov**

Hmph Bella's probably with the smelly mutt again. I can't see her. _Ding Dong_ the doorbell rang and we all rushed to the door, looked through the door and saw Bella!! Bella!!!!!! Yay!!!!

**Epov**

** Bella wasn't alone something else was their it smelled like oatmeal and cheese. _Edward_ the cheese said, wait the cheese I need to tune out Emmet more often._ Edward back here you idiot!! Stupid vampires and their think-they-know-it-all-ieness did you know that the Volturi are watching you right now get in my car mine doesn't have any -stalker. Now go!!!!_**

**DUN NUN UN UN gtg i expect a review from all you canadians out there you can review too!!!**


	3. What happened at the cullens

Disclaimer: Twilight=Stephanie Meyer's

**CHEESEITS!!!!!!!**

**3pov**

Edward turned around and saw a 10 year old, then Alice turned around, then Jasper got jabbed by Alice and turned around, then Emmet Rosalie and the gang turned around.

"How'd you get there?" Emmet asked pointing from the 10 year old to the spot she was standing at.

There was a little smoke cloud of dust and the 10 year old coughed from the ceiling, "You really need to dust this place or this kids gonna BLOW UP!!!!"

"But kids don't blow up do they?" Emmet asked.

"They don't I was being metaphorical **(Is that a word)**" The kid said.

"Who want's to go on an adventure?" Alice asked out of nowhere.

"OOOOOOOHHHH MMEE!!!!!" The kid jumped up screaming and waving their hand in the air. "Let's go visit my friend she's a mermaid!!!"

"Okay so your friends a mermaid what are you?" Edward asked.

"An alien, who loves to crash U.F.O.'s" The kid/alien stated.

"Okay?" Edward asked/stated.

"Let's go!!!!!"

The group got into a stuffy looking van and flew off into the sunset. **(Really cilche right?)** Inside the van/car/ufo/thing the alien told stories while driving.

** When the group got there they were at a beautiful lake with crystal blue waters, and a small forest with a waterfall slowly trickling. **

** The calm peace didn't last long because the alien/kid walked over to the lake and screamed**

**Cliffy? Not really but anyway the next chapter will be Clary's point of view, it's gonna be great! Ali**


	4. My demon senses are tingling

**Disclaimer: If I owned either books what would I be doing being named Alice?**

_ Boom!!!!!!!_

_ **Clary's POV**_

_ WHAT? What was that? A grenade?_

_ "Jace? __Jace??"_ I screamed.

_ "Clary?__ Clary?" _Jace screamed.

_ "Jace!" _I shouted back.

_ "Clary, never do that to me again. You almost gave me a heart attack." _Jace yelled back.

_ "Enough with the mush, let's figure out what that was." _Isabelle shouted_._

All at once we looked at the gaping hole in the wall.

_ "Hey! Have you seen my friend? She looks like this." _A kid yelped holding up a picture.

_ "Where does a kid like you, get a grenade?" _Jace asked. Of course Jace would ask something like that.

_ "You just don't anymore." _The kid awnsered.

_ "Ack my demon senses are tingling!" _Jace shrieked.

"What me?"

"Yes you!"

"Couldn't be."

"Then who?"

"Me!"

"You just said it wasn't you."

"Well I'm a demon aren't I? I lie you know I'm looking for my friend Ange."

"Ange?"

"Yeah, she's an angel, I think you'd know her, angel boy you to angel girl."

"Don't you diss my girl."

"Well. Have you seen her?"

"Oh hey Dem." Ange called.

_ "ANGE! DON'T DISSAPEAR LIKE THAT YOU MUDDA------!"_

_"_Un-uh, Dem don't even go there I have very sensitive ears to that stuff."

_"My point exactly."_

_"Just get the stuff ready."_

_"Fine."_

_ The demon/kid thing raised her hands and circled them around creating a fireball and blew up chanting "PONIE-TO-TO-TO!"_ And a small army of horses appeared carrying a chariot of fire.

"You're a pyro aren't you?"

"No, I have a friend who is though.

"Yes I would."

"Fine. She's an alien."

"0_o"

"You can talk sign talk?"

"No."

"?"

"?"

"?"

"?"

"?"

"?"

"OH CUT IT OUT!" Ange shouted. "Let's go."

The two weirdos hopped into the flaming ball of fire which in the midst had transformed into a Cinderella carridge. And they waltz off into the sunset.

**End**

**Ooohh I liked writing this to a new crack fic AWAY!!! I'm stumped, ooooooh mini crack sequel. With all the same characters but more crack! And you don't have to read this!!!**


End file.
